


Until You Wake.

by SinaMariaRose



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Amnesia, Angst and Tragedy, Angst with a Happy Ending, Asra (The Arcana) Route Spoilers, Canonical Character Death, Dorks in Love, First Love, First Meetings, Gen, Gender-Neutral Apprentice (The Arcana), I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Literal Sleeping Together, MC's Aunt (Mentioned), Male Pronouns for Asra (The Arcana), Mentioned Apprentice (The Arcana), My First Work in This Fandom, Nonbinary Apprentice (The Arcana), Past Apprentice/Asra (The Arcana), Reader-Insert, Red Plague (The Arcana), Sharing a Bed, Soft Muriel (The Arcana), Sweet Asra (The Arcana), The Lazaret (The Arcana), This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, Unnamed Apprentice (The Arcana)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25389562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinaMariaRose/pseuds/SinaMariaRose
Summary: Asra takes care of you, waiting for you to wake up. Muriel tries his best. To do what? Not even he knows.
Relationships: Apprentice & Asra (The Arcana), Apprentice & Faust (The Arcana), Apprentice/Asra (The Arcana), Asra & Faust (The Arcana), Asra & Muriel (The Arcana), Asra (The Arcana)/You, Faust (The Arcana) & Reader
Kudos: 26





	Until You Wake.

**Author's Note:**

> I obviously don't own anything. Beware spoilers for the Arcana, as well as Asra's route.

"This is too hot--"

Muriel let out a sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose as Asra poured the cup of water out again. Asra turns around, a dead serious look on his face. 

"It is, Muriel!" Asra protests. 

"You've said that six times now." Muriel reminds him. "They're not even wake yet."

Asra stares at him silently, his eyes wide; a sudden realisation hitting him. 

"You're right, Muriel!" Asra sharply turns his back to his friend, once again pouring what little water was in the cup down the sink. "They might not even wake up today! What if they wake up and we're asleep? Or gone? Then the water would be too hot--again--and then they'll have a dry throat on top of--"

"Asra!" Muriel crosses the floor in a few large strides, one hand wrapping around Asra's thin wrist just in time to pull him away from the sink: right as a knife went tumbling off the rack, smacking against the floor and sliding under the counter. Faust startles from her perch around Asra's shoulders, tightening her hold on him in an effort to keep herself from falling off. 

A sudden, almost eerie, stillness overtakes the kitchen and Muriel can already feel Asra's annoyance before his signature scowl even appears on his face. 

"Seriously?" Asra glares at the knife rack, an almost accusing look in his eyes. "Even in death.."

Muriel has no idea what the shorter man is talking about, but he knows it somehow relates to you. It wasn't unusual for the two of you to slip away from the rest of the world, and this wasn't the first time an inside joke between the two of you has left Muriel lost. 

Before, Muriel use to hate it whenever that happened. Asra would say something, the two of you would burst into laughter- even Faust would be swaying happily. Back then, Asra would always try to explain what was so funny, but hearing Asra's fumbling explanation only sent you further into giggles. Eventually, Asra would follow after you and then just like that; Muriel was nothing but white noise. 

However, after Asra came back from the horrible island [alone, with dull eyes], the inside jokes seemed to keep pouring out of Asra like a stream. Only, you weren't there to laugh with him and Muriel was never invited into that secret world. 

Everytime, Muriel silently watched as the joy sapped away from his eyes and realization hit him again and again. Muriel wondered if this was Asra's way of somehow punishing himself, or if it was just a way to keep him going. Did he use it to motivate himself? Convince himself that he shouldn't be devastated, because you would by his side again? 

Asra slipped away from Muriel's embrace, bending to pick the knife back up with amusement in his eyes; a happy smile on his face. Muriel made his way back to his seat, silently watching the magician put the knife in its place and pick the cup up; returning to his task of fetching you some water. 

Things are different now, Muriel realised as Asra silently slipped past him; obviously on his way back to you, eager to climb in beside you and hold you close. Faust's tail was swaying with content, Asra's eyes were alight--not dull or angry anymore-- and there was a bounce in his step that had been missing since the Lazaret. 

Muriel should be happy for his friend: he accomplished the impossible, he was back with the love of his life. Asra is happy, Faust is happy, and you will be too: once you wake up. 

But Muriel couldn't shake away his dread; draping over his shoulders, much like his cloak. Clinging to him and suffocating him, like his collar. 

Distantly, Muriel can hear the bed stirring, confused murmurs. He can hear Asra's excited voice, saying your name, and he can already see Asra pulling you into his lap; burying his head in your shoulder, crying tears of relief and joy. 

But something's wrong, something's always wrong, and Muriel knows he should go to Asra. Go help his friend, see what's wrong. See if he can help you, maybe. 

Muriel doesn't.


End file.
